Future Goten
by 1Angel Of Darkness
Summary: AU This is story about Future Goten from Trunks' time. It goes from future Goten as an infant/toddler, to kid, to preteen which is when he goes with Trunks to the past to warn the others about the androids and hopefully save them from their fate. R&R (I don't own dragon ball z.) !STORY IS ON HOLD!
1. Chapter 1

**Future Goten #1**

Chi Chi is sitting on the bed with her two sons hugging them tightly in her arms. One is 1 and a half years old and the other is 12 years old. The androids are playing a new game. They're suppose to find Goku's wife and kill her, so that she can be back with her dead husband. They've been on the run for a year now, trying to stay one step ahead of the androids, but it wasn't enough. It never is when it comes down to those heartless machines. They've found them, and they're closing in. Gohan knows this, because only about minute ago he felt people's ki disappearing, meaning people were dying. They couldn't sense the androids, so the machines could be bursting through the door any second now.

"Gohan, it's time. Sweety, you have to go, take you're brother with you, don't worry about me." Chi Chi told him getting up from the old dirty matress.

"Mom, I won't leave you here by yourself! They'll kill you!" Gohan objected feeling tears stream down his eyes.

"I know hon, I wish there was another way, but there isn't. If you don't leave now we will all die, you know that, now go." Chi Chi told him. She grabbed his and Goten's duffels and gave them to him.

Gohan grabbed the bags tears still coming down his cheeks as he slung them over his arm. Goten was sitting on the floor clutching a teddy bear, his tail wrapped around his waste, just like he did whenever he was scared or nervous. His thumb was in his mouth, and his eyes held usher tears. He wasn't sure what was going on, but he knew it wasn't good and he wanted it to stop.

"You have to be brave now Gohan, I'm counting on you to get you and your brother to safety. Okay hon?" Gohan nodded, and he finally looked up from the floor to his mom. She was crying as well but also smiling sadly. "You're being very brave, Gohan. I'm proud of you, and I love you." Chi Chi hugged him tightly one last time. When she pulled back she wiped his tears and kissed his forehead. She looked down to her youngest who was still clutching a teddy bear, thumb in his mouth. The bear had been picked out by Goku when he found out Chi Chi was pregnant. The androids had only came shortly afterwards, and only a month after they came almost everyone was dead. Goku had gotten away originally saving Gohan in the process, but a while later he started having heart troubles and died. Bulma and Trunks had been fine since they never went anywhere near the androids. Everyone with even an ounce of strength, including Chi Chi's dad, had fought the androids once the Z fighters all died. Needless to say, they all died as well. Only 25% of Earth's population remains, and they're all living in fear. The only hope is that one of the few saiyans left will be strong enough to defeat the androids, but that day is not today. So Chi Chi bends down giving her youngest a hug, a kiss, and a pat on the head. She tells him she loves him as well and to be brave.

"M-mommy what going on?" He asked. She just pats his head again telling him how good a boy he is. Then she turns to Gohan, giving him a stern yet soft look and a small nod signaling him to go. Gohan hugs her one last time then he picks up his baby brother and opens the window. He hops out hiding his power level and tells his brother to do the same. It was hard for Goten to learn being that he is only 1 and a half even for a half saiyan, but it's a skill he had to learn and they worked on it everyday until he got it right. Gohan saw the androids approaching as he was flying slowly as to not spike his ki, and he had to hide in a nearby tree. It was a good ways from their home and any normal human wouldn't be able to see the androids land and kick in the door, it'd just look like tiny dots, but sadly he could see it, he could see it as if it were in high definition. He and Goten watched as the machines kicked in the door and searched the small hideout. They found her in not time. They asked if she had been hiding out with anyone else able to and predictably she shook her head. The blond laughed, asking if she expected her to believe that, she a mere human could get around that fast and manage to avoid them for so long. Chi Chi didn't answer. What was the need? They wouldn't believe her. "How cute, she's playing the silent game, commented the darker haired of the two. He shrugged saying "I can tell, she won't be sharing anything with us. Go ahead and kill her 18." Said the male. 18 nodded smiling as shs flipped her hair. Then she walked over to Chi Chi and wrapped her hand around her throat, then without a seconds notice she snapped it. Chi Chi's lifeless body fell to the grown. Gohan couldn't stop the tears flowing from his eyes, and only then did he notice his little brother had been watching as well. He quickly tucked the little boy's head in the crook of his shoulder and flew away as quickly as he could to Capsule Corporation.

**(((Okay that's all for chapter 1, please review and I hope you enjoyed! By the way Gohan is 6 years older than Trunks, and Goten in 5 years younger than Trunks. You'll want to remember that ^-^)))**


	2. Chapter 2

**Future Goten #2**

Gohan got to capsule corporation at about 6pm having left their small hideout at 5pm. He did a code knock on the door and the door soon opened revealing Bulma. Bulma frowned when she saw him and his little brother. His eyes were red rimmed and his little brother was sleeping in his arms his face tear stained. "Gohan, what happened?" Bulma asked immediately opening the door more so he could come in. The living room was just as torn up as it had been with the androids came destroying every city for fun, the whole upper floor was that way, underground was where she and Trunks stayed. When they got underground they all sat at the kitchen table. 6 year old Trunks was already there eating a sandwich. "So what happened?" Bulma asked.

"They found us, and my mother stayed behind. She had already planned out what would we would be doing if this happened. She was tired of running, and she didn't want Goten or me to have to keep packing up and leaving somewhere when we thought the androids were close. S-she decided to stay there. They killed her." Gohan said not being able to stop the choking sound. He wiped at the few tears that had dropped and looked down at his little brother. "I'll protect you, I won't let them get to you, not ever." Gohan vowed softly to his sleeping brother.

"I'm so sorry, Gohan." Bulma said her eyes filling with tears. She and Chi Chi had their differences, but she would never wish death upon the woman. "You should stay here from now on Gohan, I think it's the safest place for both of you." Bulma added after a minute.

"A - auntie Chi Chi is...?" Trunks asked trailing off. His eyes filled with unshed tears. Bulma and Gohan nodded. Trunks could feel some tears coming down his cheeks as his mother took him in her arms hugging him close as he cried softly.

Gohan took a deep breath before speaking again not wanting his voice to crack. "I think you're right, Bulma." He said. Bulma nodded and smiled softly. Gohan tried to smile as well, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"Why don't we all get some sleep? I know it's a bit early, but it's been a long day." Bulma says. They all nod and Bulma shows them to the guest room. It has one king bed. "Sorry this place is really for emergencies only, so there's not a while lot I can do." Bulma explains. The place has 3 bedrooms all have king sized beds. Trunks was sharing a room with Bulma, because she didn't want him to be all alone at night and she figured Gohan would feel the same way.

"It's fine, I don't think Goten would want to sleep by himself tonight anyways." Gohan said placing his brother on the bed. His tail hadn't uncurled from around his waist since they had left the small hideout, so he was glad to finally see it unravel itself and just lay on the bed behind his brother. It meant he was calm, happy, or just asleep. He wished it was from his brother being happy, but he knew it was the latter.

"Try and get some sleep, okay Gohan?" Bulma said. He nodded, but he knew it wasn't going to happen. He and his brother took turns the whole night waking up from the replay of their mother dying in a cold sweat. They ended up only getting 4 hours of sleep.

**(((That's it for Chapter 2! Please be sure to review! And below this is just the ages of the characters, so don't worry about that :) Next Chapter will be longer, I promise. ))))**

Gohan: 12

Trunks: 6

Goten: 1 & 1/2


	3. Chapter 3

**Future Goten #3**

**4 Years Later...**

**Gohan: 16**

**Trunks: 10**

**Goten: 5**

It was a chilly afternoon. Trunks and Gohan are sitting at the table drinking some hot coco. It was a luxury they usually didn't get to have, but on the last grocery run Gohan had risked bringing back some hot chocolate and coffee. Everyone had been upset about the choice he'd made, but Gohan held tight to his reasoning of why he went, claiming it was going to be a cold winter and they deserved a treat after everything they've been through. He had even managed to get some donuts which got everyone to hush. They had all taken a donut. It was good to have sweets again.

Goten was downstairs training. He was the only one who hadn't taken a donut after the little stunt Gohan pulled. As a matter of fact he seemed the most upset about the poor decision. Gohan had originally just chalked it up to the kid being scared he'd lose his brother, but when his little brother started to distance himself from them he realized something was wrong.

So Gohan went downstairs to the Gravity Room. The Gravity Room was inside a room capable to hiding ki signatures. The last thing they needed was for the androids to sense them training. The whole moving it down here and building this room around it had been risky. There was a 50/50 chance it might not work, and that the androids would sense them and come after them exposing their hideout. But it was a risk they had to take, if they just sat here, never training, they'd never be strong enough to take on the androids. In the end, he was glad it all worked out fine.

He knocked on the door before entering it. There was not answer. "Goten, I know you're in there!" Gohan behind the door, but only loud enough for Goten to here it.

There was an exasperated sigh, and then the sound of the gravity room door unlocking. "What do you want?" Goten asked not meeting his brother's eyes.

Gohan looked down at his brother sadly."Everything okay, sport?"

"Don't call me that, I'm not a kid." Goten said crossing his arms but still not looking at his older brother.

Gohan sighed frowning a bit. "Goten you're barely a kid. One year back and you'd still be considered a toddler." Gohan reminded him.

"Whatever..." Goten grumbled. He hadn't been a kid, not ever. He knew Gohan knew what he meant, and Gohan did. He just wished his little brother could be a kid again. "And I'm fine.." Goten added after a while, but he was shaking and his fists were clenched.

"Then why are you looking at the floor instead of me?" Gohan asked kneeling down to match his little brother's height. Goten closed his eyes tightly trying to hold back tears. "Goten..?" Gohan asked.

Goten threw his arms around his big brother's neck unable to stop the flow of tears. He clung tightly to his brother never wanting to let him go. His tail hung limp as he cried into his brother's shoulder. "What's the matter, Goten?" Gohan asked.

"I-I thought I was going lose you, Gohan!" Goten sniffed. "You're all I have left, I can't loose you too!" Goten sniffed. Gohan gave his brother a few minutes to calm down.

Once Goten's cries turned into sniffles only, he began talking. "Goten, I'm right here. You're not going to lose me okay? Not now, not ever, I promise." Gohan said hugging his little brother tightly. Goten nodded slowly sniffling a bit. "I'll make you some hot chocolate, it's really good." Gohan told him. Goten nodded again letting himself be carried up the stairs away from the gravity room.

**3 Years Later...**

**Gohan: 19**

**Trunks: 13**

**Goten: 8**

Gohan, Trunks, and Goten are all sitting around a radio listening to the horrible news. There had been multiple attacks by a blonde haired woman and a black haired man. The woman was described to be in a blue jacket and skirt while the boy had an orange scarf and green socks that stood out. The description matched the androids perfectly.

"We've got to go," Gohan said getting up. "We know where they are, and we have to stop them before they hurt anymore people."

Both Trunks and Goten got up about to go with him, but Goten was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see it was his brother. "I need you to stay here sport, protect Bulma." Gohan told him gently.

"But you and Trunks not strong enough to take them on!" Goten objected frowning his tail lashing, but tears were in his eyes.

"Don't worry we'll be fine, I promise." Gohan told him and bent down to hug his little brother.

Goten hugged him back tightly his tail wrapping around his own waist nervously and somewhat afraid for his brother. "You'll be back right, Gohan?" Goten asked hope in his eyes as he looked at his big brother. Gohan nodded. He stood back up ruffling his little brother's hair, that was identical to his dead father's.

"Be careful Trunks," They could hear Bulma say in the back ground. They turned to watch as Trunks hugged his mother promising to be safe. When she let go of him she turned to Gohan. "You too, Gohan. Please, be safe."

Gohan nodded, "Don't worry, Bulma. I will." Bulma nodded. Then the two of them left, Bulma and Goten watching them until they were just specs.

Two hours later there was a knock at the door. Bulma ran to it opening the door and she gasped at what she saw. Trunks was shouldering Gohan's weight. They both looked pretty beat up, and Gohan was missing an arm. Bulma was in shock. She had to gather herself quickly to help carry Gohan, even though she knew Trunks could do it on his own.

Goten ran into the room and instantly his anger surfaced. It was the only way he knew how to deal with any of the crap that always seemed to be thrown their way. "What happened!" He yelled tail lashing.

"The androids were too much.." Trunks said, through further inspection they could tell the lavender haired teen had been completely healed. When Trunks notice the look Goten was giving him he added, "Gohan gave me the last senzu bean.." He said sadly. "Don't worry he's still alive it's just-"

"Where the hell is his arm!?" Goten yelled his fist balling up; he wanted to hit something.

"That's what I was getting to. They obliterated it. I was able to go Super Saiyan during the battle, thinking of how they teamed up on Gohan, but I still wasn't enough.. Damn it!" Trunks yelled his fists clenching, tears escaping his eyes.

"Hey, hey calm down both of you." Bulma said putting a hand on Trunks' shoulder and looking towards Goten with a sad smile. "He's not gone, just injured. He'll recover, don't worry." Bulma said. She had to hide her own emotions in order to get the situation under control. She could cry later when she was alone, like she always did when she remembered her friends were gone forever. Mostly though her sobs would be from memories of happy times with Vegeta and Trunks before everything got so bad.

_*Flash Back*_

_It_ was a sunny spring day in the middle of April. The birds were chirping, the grass looked extra green, and the world just seemed like a happier place. Bulma decided it was a great day to go to the park with her son and the love of her life. "Woman, I can't believe you interrupted my training to go the park with you and the brat." Vegeta growled as they walked along the nature trail listening to birds singing.

"Oh can it Vegeta, you don't have to train every second of everyday. You act as if something is going to happen. Frieza is dead and you have a beautiful wife and child. I think we should be relaxing and enjoying ourselves." She smiled at him kissing him on the cheek. He blushed. She knew he didn't like public displays of affection, but she couldn't help herself she was in bliss. "Hey, why don't you go play with Trunks in the sand box?" Bulma suggested.

This snapped him out of his embarrassment. "Why can't you?" He asked incredulously.

"Because I don't want to get all dirty in the sand, and if you don't you can't get any." Bulma said suggestively.

Vegeta growled scowling as he picked his son up out of the stroller. He carried the child over to the sand box and sat him in the corner of it. He was about to stand back and watched, but Trunks **called** him back. "Da! Play!" Trunks said using his very limited vocabulary.

Vegeta sighed unable to tell his son no, so together they built a sand castle. Vegeta smirked at his son proudly. Then a toddler about two years old stepped on Trunks' sand castle. Trunks started to tear up, and the boy laughed at him and kept going on his way. Vegeta was about to pick him up and take him back to Bulma, when he pointed his finger as he had seen his father do countless times. It was pointed at the toddler who had knocked over his sand castle. There was a tiny ki blast on the tip of his son's finger. He was afraid it might kill the toddler so he picked his son up quickly before he could fire it at the boy. It did hit the sand in front of the toddler making the toddler get covered with sand and start to cry. His mother rushed over to help him.

"That's my boy." Vegeta said laughing, Trunks giggling right along with him.

Bulma looked at the scene hands on her hips smile of amusement on her face. "I swear, I can't take you two anywhere." She said laughing as she took Trunks from Vegeta and put him back in the stroller.

_*End Of Flashback*_

"Get him on the couch, Trunks. Goten go get the first AID kit." Bulma told him. Goten nodded still a bit angry but now he was more so afraid of how badly his brother might be injured and considering his brother only had one arm; he probably wasn't anywhere near okay.

**(((That's all for chapter 3! I am so sorry this took so long to update! I was going to update this story sooner, but I couldn't because I was at my grandpa's for four days straight. I'm sorry about the wait! Please review!))**


	4. Chapter 4

**Future Goten #4**

_6 months Later..._

Gohan was lying down on the couch listening to the radio. Once again the androids were terrorizing another town. Gohan stood up. "I'll be back soon, everyone." Gohan told them. This time he would not bring Trunks nor Goten. He didn't want them to get hurt or end up like he was, but _suprise_ they weren't having any of it.

"We aren't going to let you face them alone. You only have one arm, Gohan!" Trunks objected. "Last time you needed help! If I wasn't there you would be.." Trunks stopped unable to finish. He looked at the floor.

Goten frowned not wanting to think about what would have happened, but Trunks had a point and he wasn't about to let it go just because they didn't want to think about that day. "Trunks is right!" Goten said. Trunks looked up at that. "If.. if he hadn't been there.. Gohan you'd.." He paused taking a breath before he said it. "You'd be dead." He winced as if saying it physically hurt him. "I'm not letting you go alone, as a matter of fact, we're all going. No one is going to be left behind, we need all the help we can get!"

"And what about my mother?" Trunks asked worriedly.

Goten nodded. "If you want to stay Trunks, that's fine, I get it, but I'm not letting my brother face those androids alone." Goten said sternly.

"But I'm a super saiyan! It's better if I go, I could help more!" Trunks objected.

"You can't even control your transformation yet, you're only about to hold it for about 5 minutes! I don't see how that's any different from what I can do!" Goten said frowning his tail moving about like an angry cat.

"I'm a lot stronger than you, and you know it!" Trunks yelled.

"That's not true! I'm close! I can feel it!" Goten yelled stomping his foot for effect making the floor crack.

It was true. Goten was only a small bit weaker than Trunks when he wasn't on super saiyan, but if Trunks could go Super Saiyan during the battle it could help a lot, even if it is only for five minutes. Trunks didn't need to say this though Goten knew it. "What's really going on Goten?" Trunks asked frowning.

Goten looked at the ground a bit surprised Trunks saw through his charade that easily. "Look Trunks, it's nothing personal, but the last time you went, Gohan lost an arm. Now what else is he going to lose? The other one? A leg? Maybe his life?" Goten didn't yell it. He didn't need to. It cut deep even without the volume.

"Are .. are you _blaming_ me?!" Trunks yelled furiously his fists clenched.

"I'm not blaming you! I'm just saying maybe if I had gone instead, there would've been a different outcome! You guys keep treating me like some little kid! Yeah, that might be where my age is, but you know I don't fight like one!" He didn't add act like one, because that would just upset Gohan. His older brother had always felt terrible Goten couldn't have a real childhood, but there wasn't much any of them could do about that. There just wasn't any time for playing at the park, tag, and hide and go seek, plus it was too dangerous outside.

In truth, they all knew he was right. Goten hadn't gotten to even throw a punch at the androids. If it wasn't for the terrible memory and constant nightmare of his mother being killed, he wouldn't even know what they looked like. Trunks was about to say something else, but Bulma put a hand on his shoulder. "The androids haven't found this place I'm years, they're not going to find it the one day you leave to fight them. I'll be fine, go. All of you need to go, finish them off once and for all." She hugged all of them tears in her eyes. "Be careful, okay?" She asked.

"Okay," they all said. Bulma had been like a mother to them for a long time. She kept them human and made them have morals. She made living in this nightmare somewhat bareable and as normal as she could, making sure they studied and went to bed on time, and didn't over due the training. She hugged them all one last time and watched as they flew away.

About 15 minutes later they were close. The androids were a mere mile farther. Gohan told them to land on the top of a rooftop, so they could discuss a strategy. When they landed Gohan began explaining the plan once he was done he asked if there were any questions. They shook their heads. Trunks and Goten smiled ready to go and get the androids. Trunks turned around about to fly when he was hit in the back of the neck and knocked out. Goten quickly put two and two together and backed away from Gohan who was already on super saiyan.

"Gohan don't! You're not strong enough to take them on your own!" Goten yelled.

"I'm stronger now, you don't have to worry, Goten." Gohan said.

Goten just shook his head. "Gohan no!" But Gohan was done talking. He disappeared and reappeared behind Goten grabbing his tail. Goten didn't fall down, but he struggled to stand. He was only 8, and it was hard for him to train himself to withstand the searing pain that occurred when someone grabbed his tail. He did try to as much as possible. He was in the process of turning when his brother hit him on the back of his neck, knocking him out.

"I'm sorry, Goten and Trunks, but I couldn't live with myself if either of you got hurt. You're both my brothers. He put ki shields around them that both hid their ki completely and would protect them from anything wanting to harm them. "If I can't do this, I'm counting on you both too. Goten you're a natural just like our father, and you may even become stronger than him. And Trunks you're strong as well. I know if you both work together you can defeat them soon, but hopefully you won't need to." Gohan said and with those final words he took off towards the androids.

About an hour later Goten slowly began to wake up. He looked around frantically noticing it was raining now, and his brother was missing. "Gohan? Gohan!" He yelled. He looked to his side seeing Trunks was next to him out cold, and they were surrounded by a ki shields. He touched it, and it went away instantly. "Oh no..." Goten got up quickly. He tried to wake Trunks by yelling, but he was still out. He couldn't get to the other warrior without breaking the ki shield. And the only way to do that was either Trunks touch it from the inside or him blow it up, and considering Gohan had made it, it would take to much energy to break, and if Gohan needed help he would need to be at his full strength. He took off flying to where the androids were suppose to be when they first arrived it was only a mile away, so it didn't take him long to find the place. What worried him the lost was that he couldn't sense his brother's energy. Maybe he was knocked out or barely alive, Goten wouldn't let himself think otherwise.

He was flying over the city when he saw orange and blue. "Gohan!" Goten yelled. When he saw his brother didn't respond and wasn't moving he got worried. He flew down toward his brother afraid to look at his face, afraid there would be a blank stare looking back at him. He bit his lip as he got closer tears flowing down his cheeks. His tail didn't wrap around his waist like it normally would when he was scared, it just hung limply swaying with his every move. He was down right terrified unable to do anything but walk toward his brother's body. The body that wasn't rising and falling with shallow breathing. He finally looked at Gohan's face, hoping this was some type of sick joke, but his brother was staring at nothing. His eyes were lifeless. "Oh god... no.. please.." Goten said as he was now standing above his dead brother.

He knelt down. He was shaking as he lifted his brother to see his face, hoping against all odds this wasn't real, but as he lifted his brother he realized his brother was cold, so very cold. He hugged his brother, tears flowing down his cheeks. The rain drops mixing with his tears. "Gohan! Please wake up!" He yelled shaking his brother's corpse. "Gohan!" He yelled clenching his fist until they bled. His eyes flashed from black to green, his hair rose up flashing from black to blond. He was still yelling as his eyes turned green and hair blond. His aura going from blue to yellow fire. He started to bang on the concrete as hard as he could his fist bleeding. That's when a hand reached out and touched his shoulder.

**(((That's all for chapter 4! :D Sorry about the cliffy, hehe xD. Please review and suggestions would be awesome too! ^^ REVIEW!)))**


	5. Chapter 5

**Future Goten #5**

Trunks woke up a little while after Goten had. He looked around seeing Goten and Gohan were gone. There was no way, that Gohan would only knock him out. He thought to himself. That's when he felt the huge power level almost equal to Gohan's level. He would've thought it was Gohan's had the ki signature not been a tad different. It was a lot stronger than his own super saiyan abilities, he had to know who it was.

He flew toward the huge power level, and when saw Goten and Gohan his heart sank. He was right. Gohan wouldn't just knock him out. He landed behind Goten putting a hand on his shoulder "You've got to calm down! They're probably already on their way here! We need to get out of here!" Trunks knew those two were probably the last ones Goten wanted to think about, but if the androids found them they would kill them. They were probably already on their way, they had to leave now. Tears were flowing down Trunks' face, but he couldn't get angry like Goten. He had to keep a straight head and think, or they may not live to get revenge for Gohan's death.

Goten nodded quieting his screams. He soon was able to get himself under control, but it had taken a lot out of him. He passed out almost as soon as he turned back to normal. Trunks picked up both Gohan's corpse and Goten. One in each arm, they would have to bury Gohan. He refused to leave him there. Just as he was able to put some distance between the battle site and the three of them. He could hear the brother and sister duo shouting that they would find whoever was hiding, luckily they never decided to look outside the city distance, so he was able to get them home without much trouble.

Back at Capsule Corporation, once Goten woke up they got to work burying Gohan. Bulma was able to make a head stone while he slept. Trunks used his ki to write on the smooth rock. They showed Goten the finished product hoping against all odd, it would cheer him up. "It's nice." He had said a tear sliding down his cheek. In truth, none of them were okay with this loss. Gohan was like a brother to Trunks, a son to Bulma, and everything to Goten including a father. None of them would ever be completely okay, but Goten would never be the same. It was during this time he stopped smiling, it wasn't on purpose. It was just he felt he had no reason to, and with all the ideas his mind was conjuring up about how Gohan could've died, it kept him up night after night. All he seemed to have anymore was nightmares.

Everyday he'd go out and look at Gohan's grave. It wasn't to far from Capsule Corp, so he could walk there and be there within ten head stone read **"In loving memory of** **Son Gohan, a very sweet and loving man, son to Son Goku and Chi Chi, Brother to Son Goten, Dear friend to Bulma Briefs and Trunks Brief."** Goten sat down legs crossed in front of the grave. "Why did you have to leave me, Gohan? I miss you!" Goten cried tears flowing down his face onto the dirt. Bulma and Trunks use to acompany him there, but he asked them to stop coming so he could talk to his brother alone or grieve if he needed to. He was clutching his teddy bear as he sat in front of the grave. The one that Goku had given Gohan, the one that Gohan had given him. He cried and cried and after about fifteen minutes, he got up and went home, telling his brother goodbye, and leaving some more flowers and taking away the dead ones. He wanted his brother's grave to look beautiful at all times.

**2 Years Later...**

**Trunks: 15**

**Goten: 10**

Bulma had been working on something nonstop for a long time, and she had refused to tell them what it was. That is until now. She had called them in her lab one morning after breakfast. "So mom, what are you working on?" Trunks asked.

"That's were Trunks, I finished it! That's why I called you both to see it." Bulma explained. She then proceeded to snatching the covering off of it.

"A spaceship?" Goten asked confused as to what it was.

Bulma had to stop herself from rolling her eyes. "No, it's a time machine!" She clarified.

"Wow! It really works!?" Trunks asked wide eyed, but his smile was huge. He knew his mother was a genius, but this was amazing they could fix everything! They could warn the others that the androids were coming. Then they'd be prepared, and they could stop them. No one would have to die!

Bulma nodded. "Unfortunately, it can't alter our reality. We can't go back in time and stop the androids from coming here, but we can tell the Z Fighters of another time. Warn them before it's too late.." Bulma explained. Trunks frowned at that. Goten looked upset as well. They had both been getting excited and hopeful, only to have it crushed. "Don't worry boys, this isn't that bad. Things can still change. We can warn the others, and maybe you both can learn of a weakness the androids have, and if all fails you could bring back Goku to stop them. If anyone can do it, it's him." Bulma explained.

"I believe you mother, but I don't understand. Aren't you going?" Trunks asked.

Bulma shook her head. "We can't give out to much information about the past. It would be a bad idea to have me go, because they'd see me and automatically know who I am. You boys could just play mystery boys who know a whole lot. No doubt, the Z warriors won't be too happy about that, especially Vegeta, but what can they do you're super saiyans." Bulma said with a large smile. "I'm very proud of you both, you've been very brave." Bulma told them gently.

Goten blushed. Trunks blushed as well, a small smile on his face. "So when are we going?" Trunks asked.

"Today! Now go get dressed and bring the capsules with drinks and food." Bulma told them. After about ten minutes both boys came back completely dressed, and Trunks had the case that you put capsules inside of. "Did you get the food and drinks capsules?" Bulma asked wanting to make sure they didn't get hungry or thirsty. Trunks nodded opening the case and showing her. "Great!" She said smiling. "Now get in you two." Bulma said pointing to the time machine.

Goten and Trunks exchanged a nervous glance. They both nodded a look of determination, they then proceeded to lift themselves into the two front seats of time machine. Trunks was in the drivers seat, Goten in the passenger, and behind them was a back seat that was somewhat small. Bulma gave Trunks the instructions just in case, then explained to him how to work the machine. Within fifteen minutes they were ready to go. "Okay, you boys be careful- oh wait I almost forgot! Goten you might need this. She pulled out a hat.

Goten looked at it weirdly. "Why would I need that?" He asked.

Bulma rolled her eyes. "Just take it," She commanded. He shrugged grabbing the hat and tossing it in the back seat. Bulma sighed. "Make sure you wear that hat at all times Goten!" She told him. Goten just waved as the time machine powered up, and Trunks did the same. She was shouting something, but they couldn't hear. "Maybe I'm just worried over nothing.. I mean people can have the same type of hair style.. and a monkey tail?" She sighed hoping Goten would listen to her.

**(((That's all for chapter 5! The next chapter, they'll be in the past! :) I hope you're enjoying so far! Be sure to review!)))**


	6. Chapter 6

**Future Goten #6**

Goten and Trunks we're in the past pretty quickly. When they got out of the time machine they saw Frieza, but they didn't see any sign of Goku. Trunks decided to go deal with the lizard and told Goten to wait there. Goten didn't listen though, this was the first time he'd seen the world not completely destroyed, and he wanted to explore it a bit.

So he took off. Goten flew to the exact city the androids had showed up in first. He was amazed there was noise, cars, people walking and going about their usual day. No one was screaming for their life, no one was running, no one was hiding. It was bliss. He landed in the middle of it which happened to be right in the street. A car crashed right into the front of him. He looked down at the dent he'd made in the woman's car. "Sorry about that, I'm new here." He said rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"Don't worry about the c-car," She stuttered then took a deep breath. "I'm just glad you're okay." And even with her shock she was able to smile a bit, truly glad he was okay. "Want a ride?"

"Um.. sure!" He said smiling. He hadn't smiled in two years, but with the happy city around him he couldn't help it. People were waving and saying good morning, everyone just seemed happy, and so he was too. This was much better than his world full of grief and sadness.

"What's your name, hun?" She asked smiling at the little boy. He had on a orange fighting type suit, a blue karate belt, blue boots, and blue sweat bands on his wrists. His hair was wild and yet tamed sticking out in many directions. All in all he looked like he was about to go to his karate class. He was adorable.

"I'm Goten." Goten said.

"Carol," Carol said sticking her hand out. He took her hand and shook it. "So how old are you, Goten?"

"I'm 10, how old are you?" He asked her.

She smiled at how innocently he'd asked her. It was pretty obvious he didn't know the rule of not asking a woman her age, but she didn't mind. "I'm 29." She said flipping her blond locks. "Where's your mommy?" She asked her green eyes looking at him curiously.

"She's dead.." He said his smile disappearing.

"Oh I'm sorry, how about your daddy?" She asked.

"He is too." He said even more down.

"Who's taking care of you, honey?"

"My friend Bulma, but she's not here right now. I'm here with her son Trunks. They're both like family to me." He explained.

"Well where's Trunks?" She pressed.

"He's fighting Freiza." Goten answered. The woman smiled figuring they were in karate, and while Trunks fought Goten wandered off. She figured this had to be something that regularly happened, so she didn't press the matter any further.

"Would you like to go shopping with me? I'll buy you lunch." She said. Goten nodded excitedly and off to the mall they went.

**Meanwhile...**

Trunks had just finished telling Goku the news about the evil androids and heart virus. He was about to leave, but when he got to the time machine he realized Goten wasn't there. He flew it over the rocky lands for a bit looking for him, but he wasn't able to find him. He searched for his energy, but he couldn't find it. He knew Goten wasn't dead otherwise he would've felt him fighting someone, and then his ki die off. He must have been hiding it wanting to stay longer in this perfect like world rather than go straight back to their apocalyptic like world. He growled landing the spaceship quickly. He only had about an hour and 45 minutes to find Goten, and he had no idea where to look first.

Trunks landed the time machine hopping out. He flew to the Z warriors who were talking to Goku. "Hey, I really need your help!" Trunks said.

"Huh? What for?" Vegeta shouted out.

"I um.. well I brought someone here with me. I told them to stay put, but they kind of left and they're masking their energy. I really have to find him and return within an hour and 45 minutes, or I'll have to leave him or be stuck here with him for another 30 days!" Trunks said. He knew his mother had stressed the 4 hour thing, but he only had to wait two for Goku, and he figured right after he could just leave and not have to worry about a time limit. Now he was forced into a state of panic over where ever the hell Goten decided to fly off to.

"You need our help to find him?" Yamaha asked. Trunks nodded.

"Don't worry, we'll help you out." Goku said. "Okay we'll spread out and meet back here in 45 minutes."

"And why should I help you?" Vegeta snarled.

"Because if you don't I won't have my mother fix you anymore meals. This boy needs our help, and we're going to give it." Bulma said sternly. Vegeta grumbled something under his breath but stayed put.

"What's he look like Trunks?" Goku asked.

"Oh um, he's 10 years old. He has on an outfit similar to Krillin, except with a blue long sleeve shirt under it, and blue boots." Trunks said already knowing it was the one Goku always wore.

"Like the one my dad wears?" Gohan asked. Trunks nodded.

"Weird.." Bulma said but then shrugged, lots of her friends wore that outfit, maybe not a replica to Goku's but the same thing in general.

"Let me guess, we can't know his name either?" Vegeta asked. Trunks looked down. Seeing Goku, he was beginning to think maybe he should just have looked for Goten on his own. There was no way the others wouldn't see the resemblance, but he didn't want to be stuck here and leave his mom for 30 days. He had to ask.

"Aw, c'mon guys he might have just saved us all from dying in 3 years. The least we can do is help him out." Goku suggested. There were nods, okays, and one scoff. They all flew into the air each taking a different direction to try and find the kid.

**Back with Goten...**

Goten and the woman had been shopping for about an hour. When the woman finally decided to make good on her promise for lunch. Goten asked her how much he was allowed to order, and the woman quickly said he could order whatever he liked. She was in for a big surprise when he ordered about twenty things off the menu, luckily her father owned the place so she wouldn't have to pay.

It took about the whole kitchen to bring the large order, just waiting took thirty minutes. Goten didn't even notice the time flying by, soon everything was on the table, and he happily piggy out.

**Back to Trunks...**

Everyone was either sitting or laying down at the spot where they met up the last 4 times. They had looked around the Earth 4 times and still couldn't find the kid. "Maybe he's playing us, maybe this kid doesn't exist." Vegeta growled out.

"I'm sorry. He's hiding his power level. He probably doesn't know time is going by this fast." Trunks said sadly.

"Look, I hate to break it to you, but you've got 5 minutes and counting left to find him. You may as well make your choice. Do you want to stay here with him for 30 days and have whoever that thing is going to appear to, or leave him and come back in 30 days." Piccolo said.

"I-I can't choose!" Trunks said sadly.

"Three minutes!" Bulma called out.

"What is it going to be? You need to hurry up and decide kid!" Vegeta growled out.

"I guess I'll just have to leave- I can feel his power level! Maybe we can make it!" Trunks flew off quickly.

"How much time?" Yamcha asked.

"A minute so unless that kid can pull some kind of miracle.. I don't think it's going to happen." Bulma said.

**And to Goten...**

Goten had just finished his meal and was picking something out his teeth with a toothpick when he looked over to see a man and a woman having a quiet sad dinner. Without thinking he used his ki to light the two candles on their table on fire. They both looked amazed and began talking about that. Goten smiled glad they were having a conversation. That's when someone blasted through the door running up to Goten and grabbing his arm. "Bye Carol! Thanks for the meal!" Goten yelled waving as he left the city. Carol dumbfounded watched as they flew away.

Somehow through her shock she was able to yell, "You're welcome!" Goten smiled, but Carol couldn't see it he was already out of the city. They were going really fast.

"Fly Goten we have like seconds before we're stuck here!" Trunks yelled.

"What?" Goten asked. Trunks jusy gritted his teeth going as fast as he could Goten right behind him. They just made it to where they could see the others who all started to cheer upon seeing Trunks, and the kid he was talking about in the distance, though they couldn't quite make them out. They were only yards away from the time machine before it disappeared.

**(((Uh oh! Looks like Trunks and Goten are stuck in the past, and its all Goten's fault! What's happen next? Review to find out! :D))))**


	7. Chapter 7

**Future Goten #7**

Trunks and Goten collided with the ground the time machine having just disappeared. Goten stood dusting the dust off his clothes and shaking out his tail to get all the dirt off when he felt a fist collide into his face. Once again he was on the ground, and Trunks was towering over him. "I cannot believe you! We're stuck here for 30 days, because you wanted to stuff your face!" Trunks hollered. "My mother is going to be all alone and unprotected thanks to you!" He didn't realize but as he said this he went super saiyan.

Goten just frowned looking at the ground.

"Oh, now you're not going to say anything?!" Trunks yelled.

Goten's teeth clenched as he kept letting Trunks scream at him, and before he even knew what was happening he was on super saiyan, and had just punched Trunks in the face. Trunks had flown a bit from the unexpected blow, but he flew at Goten quickly. He threw a punch aiming for Goten's face, but Goten dodged kneeing him in the stomach. Goten then elbowed him sending him to the ground face first. Trunks got up quickly, too fast for Goten as he got a swift round house kick sending him flying. He stopped himself mid air and flew back to Trunks. They glared at each other for a minute before going back to fighting. Each blocking and hitting the other about equally.

They both were panting. Goten backed up a bit more. "Ka... meh... ha... meh... HA!" Goten shouted once he charged up the attack and aiming it at Trunks. Trunks managed to just catch it, his hands burning and then he sent it back Goten's way followed by a quick blast. It was too much for the 10 year old and it hit him. Goten flew back and crashed into the floor, but he was able to get up. He was holding his shoulder, it had been hurt really badly when he crashed. It was bleeding profoundly, and he had a lot of cuts as well. Trunks had small cuts as well, but none were as bad as Goten. Nonetheless Goten flew at him trying to kick him, but Trunks caught his leg and threw him. Goten crashed onto the floor again. This time his golden hair went back to black. He was panting as he laid there, and he didn't bother to get up. Trunks got a glazed over kind of look in his eyes as he moved his hands quickly about to blast the same red firy blast he had at Freiza. It flew at Goten, but it was deflected and tossed away.

Goku stood there in between the two of them. He was on super saiyan and his hand was out stretched after having to deflect the blast. He put his hand down, but he still stood there frowning. "Are you nuts? You could of killed him!" Goku yelled. As he said it Trunks seemed to snap out of a trance. He had been there with the androids, about to kill one of them, but when he looked again all he saw was Goku and Goten on the ground severely beaten. Trunks looked at his friend again to make sure he was still breathing. Trunks let out a sigh, his hair turning back to lavendar.

Goku did the same hair turning black again. He turned and bent down to pick Goten up. "G-gohan?" Goten said a few tears releasing from his eyes. It seemed he hadn't been the only one somewhere far away.

"Shh, just rest, okay?" Goku said. Goten nodded just barely, and soon he was asleep. Goku glared over at Trunks then lifted two fingers to his forehead and disappeared. Everyone had been expecting him to come back, but when he didn't they found themselves standing there.

"What the hell is wrong with you!? You almost killed that little boy!" Yamcha yelled out.

"Hush weakling, it's obvious that boy didn't realize where he was at the time he attacked his friend." Vegeta said.

"Th-thanks.. but how did you know that?" Trunks asked.

"I've seen it many times." Vegeta explained. "Usually when people see their life flash before their eyes before I kill them, I see it."

"Well what now?" Chiaoutzu asked.

"Now we're all going to train, and the future kid will just have to stay at Bulma's." Piccolo said.

"WHAT?! Do I look like a Holiday Inn to you?!" Bulma shouted.

"Where else would he stay? He and that kid just had a fight, so he can't stay at Goku's. The Kame House is full enough as it is. I'm sure you'll never see him." Piccolo said.

Bulma sighed. "Fine, I hope you're right." Trunks looked down, now wishing he hadn't attacked Goten, but he had just been so angry at well.. everything.

"Hello! Let's go!" Bulma yelled. She was in Vegeta's arms whom happened to be her other ride home since Yamcha refused to carry her since she was being _rude _. Everyone had already flown off and Vegeta was looking irritated as he looked at the lavendar haired male whom was on the ground still.

"Well?" Vegeta growled.

"Coming!" Trunks said as he flew up to meet them blushing slightly.

Goten woke up a couple hours later. He was wrapped up in bandages having gotten many different cuts and bruises. His shoulder hurt worse than anything though. He sat up slowly rubbing his head, it felt like it was about to burst open any minute. He rubbed his shoulder sighing as all the day's events came back to him. He tail swayed behind him as he looked around the place. It was somewhat small, but it was nice and had a homey feel to it. He took the covers off of him getting to his feet slowly. He started to walk towards the door when a voice stopped him.

"Hey little guy, you feeling better?" Goku asked as he walked further into the room. His expression a concerned one.

Goten looked back at the man sizing him up. Even as a super saiyan he wasn't sure he could take the man in his current state, not that he would be able to stay on super saiyan long anyway. It would just zap a lot of his energy. Which meant he'd have to fight him on normal, which didn't seem like such a great idea. Well at least the man didn't seem to be very hostile. "Yeah better.." Goten said not wanting to show weakness. He continued to make his way to the door.

"You don't have to go. You should rest, you're hurt." Goku reminded him.

Goten's tail twitched in annoyance. The last thing he wanted to do was stay with some guy who was basically his clone only bigger, and the guy seemed to be in perfect condition so if he decided to attack he wouldn't be able to stop him. His instincts was screaming at him to leave. He opened the door to see the small house was basically in the middle of no where. They were literally in a large clearing in the middle of a forest. It was a beautiful environment, but for Goten it just led to more issues. How the hell was he suppose to find Trunks and apologize for everything. Sure, Trunks had done a number on him, but Goten understood where Trunks was coming from. Trunks' mother could be in danger, and they wouldn't be able to do anything about it, and it was all his fault. _Trunks should have just left me. _Goten thought to himself looking down at the floor. He could feel tears threatening to drop. He heard footsteps behind him coming closer. Then his arm was grabbed.

"No! No! Let me go!" Goten yelled trying to pull away, but he quickly found himself in a hug from the man who had asked if he was better.

"Shh, it's okay. I just want to help you. You're safe here." Goku told him. Goten wrapped his arms around his neck crying into the crook of his neck. "Shh" Goku repeated trying to calm the boy as he rubbed the kids head and patted his back comforting him.

When Goten finally calmed down he released him still crouching down to be at his level. "W-where am I?" Goten asked.

"You're at the Son House. I'm Son Goku." Goku explained.

"Y-you're Goku?" Goten asked hope shinning in his eyes. Goku nodded. Goten so badly wanted to just confess tell the man he was his son, but he knew he couldn't do it. Trunks and Bulma had made that pretty clear.

Goku nodded smiling. "You're from the future too?" Goten nodded. "You wouldn't happen to be related to me in anyway, would you?" Goku asked hesitantly.

"Why do you ask?"

"Well that kid with the purple hair said he was Vegeta and Bulma's son. He was a super saiyan, and so are you." Goku explained.

"Oh, um.. no I don't have any relation to you." Goten said looking at the floor boards once again.

Goku raised an eye brow still smiling. "Really? You sure you're telling the truth?" Goku asked looking at the kid's hair and tail.

Goten bit his lip but nodded anyway. Goku frowned sadly. "You know, I'm not Vegeta. You can tell me, I wouldn't try and stop Chi from having you." Goku told him ruffling his hair with a small smile.

"I know..." Goten answered.

"So you want to answer that question again?" Goku asked. Goten shook his head. Goku looked a bit disappointed, but he let it go for now. "When you were out there fighting your friend, Trunks. You asked for Gohan. Did you know him in your time?"

Goten nodded. "He was a real close friend, we were like brothers."

"Well Gohan's my son. Would you like to see him?" Goten nodded. Goku grabbed his hand and led him to Gohan's room. He knocked on the door. Gohan opened it staring at the kid next to his father. He looked to be only a little younger than he was.

Gohan stood out a hand. "Hi, I'm Gohan."

Goten stared at it for a while before taking it and shaking it. "Hey"

"What's your name?" Gohan asked.

"Sorry, I can't say." Goten told him.

"Are you related to my dad somehow?" Gohan asked as he looked at the future kid. He had hair the same as his dad, had training clothes similar to his dad, and a tail like all saiyans had. Goten shook his head. "Really?" He asked disbelief clear in his voice. Goten just nodded.

"He says you were his friend, like a brother to him." Goku said changing the subject. "He wanted to mee you."

Gohan smiled forgetting the subject entirely. "Cool, wanna come in my room? We can hang out." He didn't have many friends since he was home schooled and isolated, so he jumped at the chance to finally have a friend his own age for once.

"Okay," Goten said smiling tail swaying back and forth happily as he walked into Gohan's room. Goku smiled to himself as he walked away to go find Chi Chi and explain everything, so she wouldn't freak out when she saw the boy. He was sure the kid would want to meet her as well.

**(((Okay, so that's it for chapter 7! I'm sorry it took so long to update. I just had a lot on my plate. I was going to work on it and update it yesterday, but I was baby sitting my baby cousin. Turns out babies don't just eat, sleep, and use the bathroom like they make it seem like on tv. Lol, he definitely put me to work but it was nice spending time with him. Anyways please review tell me what you think! I'm going to visit my grandpa soon, so I'm going to work hard to finish as many chapters as possible before going for both my stories. Wish me luck! Review!)))**


	8. Chapter 8

**Future Goten #8**

Goten was inside Gohan's room his big brother was showing him all his favorite action figures, apparently saving the best for last. He pulled out a toy of a man with a cape. His cape was red and his outfit was blue. He had red underwear and boots to match the red cape. The red cape had a yellow S on it that was outlined in red and then again in yellow, the same S was on the man's chest. "Who's that?" Goten asked.

Gohan looked a bit surprised the kid didn't know who this was. "He's Superman. You've never seen him before?" Gohan asks. Then he gives the toy to Goten to let him have a closer look.

Goten looks at the toy for a while before looking back up at his brother. He nods. "I do remember seeing him once, a long time ago.." Goten says a bit sadly. "He was in a book. My big brother was telling me I have to be brave just like Superman is, like our dad was.." Goten looks down at the toy as the memory resurfaces.

_Goten is tossing and turning in his sleep he's 4 years old. "Mommy! No!" He yells out. Android 18 has her hand around Chi Chi's neck. The woman is choking and sputtering, grabbing at the android's hand trying to get the machine to stop, but the blond won't she just smirks and tightens her hold. "No! Let my mom go!" Goten yells. He flies at the android, and his fist makes contact with her face. His eyes widens as he sees the android is unaffected by the attack. She just seems a little annoyed now, and her hold on Chi Chi's next has gotten so tight the woman can't even look straight anymore. She's desperately gasping trying to breathe. "Please, let her go!" Goten cries, tears escaping his eyes._

_"And why would we do that?" 17 asks him with a playful smile on his face, as if this is all one big joke, and he's just delivered the punch line._

_"I - I'll do whatever you want! Please!" Goten yells wiping at the tears, because he can no longer see all that well. They're blurring his vision, and he needs to be alert if any of his family will make it out of here alive. Gohan is still up against the wall unconscious. He wants to try and wake him, but he's afraid the androids will do something to his mother if he looks away from them for even a second._

_"That's great and all, but there's only one problem." 18 says with mock concern. "We don't want anything from you." She says. She then faces Chi Chi again and with a simple flick of her thumb Chi Chi is dead. Her head tossed a lot farther back than it should be. 18 lets her drop to the ground in a heap, a sick smile on her face. Goten wants to run over to his mother, but that would be stupid. She's gone, and his only hope is Gohan, so he runs to him. He shakes him trying to wake him, but of course that doesn't work, or at least not quick enough, because 17 thrusts his hand into Gohan's chest and pull out a beating heart. That stops beating after two more useless pumps. Goten falls back on his butt not sure what to do as the two monsters approach him. _

_"It's your turn runt." 17 says and both him and 18 get these really twisted smiles on their faces. They rush at him, and he sits up in bed with a gasp. He's panting, and there are tears rolling down his cheeks. He crystal quietly all alone on his bed. Thankfully, Gohan comes in the room only moments later._

_"Hey, hey, it's okay." He soothes, picking his 4 year old brother up and putting him in his lap. He rocks Goten back and forth patiently waiting for him to calm down as he whispers little assurances. "You wanna talk about it?" Gohan asks after Goten sobs finally reduce to just sniffles. Goten shakes his head. Gohan stands up still holding his little brother. He goes to the night stand and picks up a book that's hidden under a couple things. Goten isn't exactly sure what the title says, he can't read yet, but he sees a man with a red cape and a blue outfit, with an S on his chest. __"This book is about a man called Superman, Goten. Dad read it to me whenever I was scared, when I was about your age." Gohan tells him. "I'll read it to you, if you want me to." _

_"O-okay.." Goten says sniffling a bit._

_Gohan lit a candle before sitting down on the bed with his little brother. Goten fidgeted in Gohan's lap before finally leaning back onto his brother. "(Insert Name Of Book)" Gohan reads the title aloud. "It's a bright and sunny day, and Superman is flying over the city. He is doing his usual rounds to make sure everyone is okay." There's the same man from the cover flying over a city. Both of his hands are in front of him one is balled into fist and the other is waving to people. He's smiling, and the people in the city are smiling too and waving back at him. Goten wonders why can't their world be like this? Everyone seems so happy._

_Gohan flips the page. "Superman is just about to make his way back home when he hears a cry for help." The man is now upright. He's floating in the air one hand is cupped around his ear to help him hear better. There's a little white bubble on the side of the picture with a word in it. Goten can't read yet, but he knows the alphabet and recognizes the letters H, E, L, and P. _

_Gohan flips the page again. "Superman flies towards the call for help. He sees the building is on fire, and his archenemy Lex Luther is running out the building with a smile on his face!" This time superman is floating in the air above a building that's clearly on fire. There's another one of those white bubbles that seems to have come out of the building this time. There are people running away from the building and below there's one guy that stands out. He has a white lab coat and he's bald. He presumes that mam to be Lex Luther._

_Gohan turns the page. "Superman sees that two more people are left in the building! A woman and her baby! But alas there is kryptonite in the room! "You'll never be able to save them Superman!" Lexus Luther yells from below." This time Superman looks angry, and the guy in the white lab is smiling widely his hands are in the air as if he has just won the ultimate prize._

_Gohan goes to the next page. ""I will save them Lex! You won't stop me!" Superman shouts. Lex gasps surprised that superman is brave enough to go into a building with kryptonite inside! Kryptonite weakens Superman, what if he doesn't make it out?" Now Superman is in the burning building, and he's going towards the blond woman and her baby. He's holding his heart. _

_Onto the next page. "Superman uses quick thinking and tells the woman to throw the kryptonite out of the room, so he can save her. The woman does so quickly, and Superman is able to get to them and save them!" There's a picture of Superman carrying the woman and her child out of the building. All three of them are smiling glad to be away from the flames._

_Gohan flips to the second to last page of the book. "The crowd cheers as Superman sets the woman and child down. Once again Superman has saved the day by being brave and quick witted." There's a picture of Superman standing in front of a crowd smiling. Everyone is smiling and happy except for Lex who's in a police car's back seat._

_Gohan goes to the last page of the book. ""That was amazing Superman! Any advice for us kids of today!?" Asks Little Jimmy. "You betcha Jimmy, remember kids bravery is power!"" There's a picture of Superman. He's close up, winking, and doing a thumbs. There's a little blond boy on the side who's got a huge smile on his face. "The End," Gohan says closing the book._

_"So you see Goten, if you use your head you don't have to be scared. You can be brave, no matter what the situation is, just like Superman was." Gohan tells him ruffling his hair a bit._

_"And like how our dad was?" Goten questions. Gohan nods, but the mood has darkened._

_"How about you get some more rest, champ? I'll be right here." Gohan informs him. Goten nods letting himself get tucked in._

Looking back on it, the story was a little cheesy, but it had made him feel better. "You okay?" Gohan asked.

Goten nods tears in his eyes. "It's just.. I've missed you, bro." Goten hugs the kid in front of him. He knows this Gohan probably won't really understand where he's coming from, but that's okay. He's just glad to finally see his big brother again.

It's around lunch time when they're called by Goku to come eat. Goten waits for everyone else to sit down first before taking the last available chair next to Gohan. He's glad to see his mother once again after so many years. It's nice to be able to eat like a family. He knows he'll miss this probably the most once he goes back to the future.

"So Goten, Goku says you don't have any relation to us?" Chi Chi asks.

Goten nods, "Yeah, that's right."

Chi Chi stares him right in the eye as she says, "You wouldn't happen to be lying now would you? We don't tolerate lying here, Goten." Goten looks away from her gaze and stares at his lap. "Goten we'd be happy to know your our son, you don't need to worry about not being born or anything like that."

Goten frowns deeply. He wants to just tell him, but at the same time he knows the risk. He decides to go ahead and tell them. It wasn't like they didn't already know anyway. "Alright, I'm your son." Goten confessed.

Chi Chi smiles. "Now was that so hard?" She asked softly. Goten shakes his head tears in his eyes. "Would you like to give mommy a hug?" Goten nods and quickly flies over to her giving her a hug. He can feel tears roll down his face as the memory of her death comes back to haunt him. "It's okay, Goten. I'm right here." Chi soothes running her fingers through his hair and rocking him slowly. Once Goten has calmed down he returns to his seat, and they finish the meal in peaceful silence.

**(((Okay, that's all for this chapter! Please be sure to review! It's why this story wasn't updated in so long, because no one had reviewed the last chapter until recently. So now I'm updating. I'm very behind schedule on this, sorry. I had wanted it finished before school, but oh well. Also I've began working on a new story as well it'll be a Vampire Diaries and Supernatural cross over if you're interested. The first chapter won't be uploaded until I finish the story completely or am at least halfway done. So it won't be uploaded for a while, just keep that in mind though :) REVIEW!)))**


	9. Chapter 9

**_IMPORTANT MUST READ AUTHOR'S NOTE FOR FUTURE GOTEN:_**

**Sorry guys, but this story is officially on hold. That means I won't be updating it very much if at all. I still may post updates every once in a while, but I just don't have the time anymore to write this story. There's way too much school work I have to do, and I have very little free time except on weekends, and on weekends I'm just relaxing and too tired to write. I also go to a new school that I hate very much, and have a lot more homework than I use to. So I'm just lacking motivation to write this story, and everyday I wake up I think in my head I don't want to go to this stupid school. I'm sorry guys, but it's on hold until further notice. Once I take it off hold, there will be weekly updates again, but until then the most updates this story will have is once a month, if that. **

**I really doubt I'll be writing anymore of this story unless I go back to my old school, because right now I'm slowly declining into a depression because of my hate for this school. I'm not sure if you guys know what it feels like to wake up every day and go somewhere you hate, but if you do then you should know where I'm coming from. So I am sorry, and if I end up not updating this for a very long time like at all I may just give the story to someone else to finish if they want it. So pm me or leave a review saying you'd like to finish the story if I decide I don't want to anymore. I need you to do that, so if I do give this story up I have people who already have said they'll complete it. I also would like to know how you plan on completing the story if I were to give it to you. Needless to say I don't want my story ruined, so I will also want to preview the chapter you would write next if I were to give you the story. I don't want anyone who is going to write 300 word chapters with very small detail and nothing but dialogue. If I give this to someone else I want to make sure the people who were reading this will still enjoy it if someone else is writing it. You don't need to send me or put in a review the chapter you would write or how you would plan on ending this story. Just that you would be interested in completing it. Then if I decide not to write it anymore and give it away I'll pm the people who said they would be interested in writing it. And then ask them to tell me how they would end it and what their next chapter to the story will look like. That means actually writing it out and sending it to me in a pm. Then I will choose who I feel will complete the story best. Like I said though, this isn't guaranteed. I may just take the story off hold and begin to write it again. That is only like 15% likely though, which is why I'm mentioning all this.**

**Again I'm very sorry to put this story on hold, I know you all want to know how it plays out, but if I try and write anymore while I'm just not feeling this story, the story is going to seem rushed and badly done and the ending probably won't be very good. So I will hopefully see you all later, please be sure you're following this story, because like I said I will sometimes post chapters and if I don't post chapters and decide to give it to another writer, their screen name will be updated here so you all will know where to find it. I have high hopes that I'll be able write this myself, but if I can't I don't want to hold out an ending to those of you who want to read this. Sorry and good bye for the time being!**

**~WinchesterGal2015**

_****Side Note****_

_I'm not sure if any of you are into The Vampire Diaries or Supernatural, but I will still post one shots on those two shows (no more longer stories, because I don't think I'd be able to finish them at the moment) If you do like those shows and would want to read my one shots for them, click the little follow author button as well, if not then don't. Sadly, I don't really watch dbz like I use to, so I will upload no one shots for dbz or any other anime/cartoon. Carry on, and have a great day :)*_


End file.
